


Exception

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ikkaku's experience, a lot of good women have really shitty taste in men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

In Ikkaku's experience, a lot of good women have really shitty taste in men.

Like Ran. One Arrancar? Could happen to anyone. Two and one of them being Ichimaru? That ain't no fucking coincidence. He loves her like a sister, but whatever she drags home ain't hardly gonna be a brother.

Or Nanao. He's heard the stories. The one with the puffer fish guy is a real doozy. The one with the guy slapping her cat around, too. He's sure there's more; he only gets to hear the funny ones. And there was Kyouraku, who isn't her lover and never was, but still made her cry. Ikkaku doesn't want to see that again, ever.

He's glad to know that Retsu-nee is with Isane. These are two ladies who deserve each other. But same-sex doesn't solve anything, Ikkaku knows, case in point being Hisagi Shuuhei. Fucktards are fucktards and it sure seems as if love brings out the worst in people. You got it, seems like you ain't satisfied until you've spit and trampled all over it.

And what keeps him awake at night is that, yeah, Nemu is good, the best he's ever met and what does that make him? He doesn't tell her, just tries to love her more and better, and hopes for an exception to the rule.

THE END


End file.
